


Lughnasa

by the_little_ginger_potato



Category: Irish Actor RPF, Irish Musician RPF, Original Work
Genre: Around AD 450, Arranged Marriage, Blood, Blood Bond, Caught, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Christianity, Druids, England (Country), F/M, Falling In Love, Forest Sex, Gaelic Language, Historical Fantasy, Historical Inaccuracy, Ireland, Kissing, Language Barrier, Language Kink, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love at First Sight, Lust, Lust at First Sight, Magic, Making Love, Mating Rituals, Multiple Orgasms, Nudity, Oral Sex, Public Nudity, Ritual Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Runes, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, mention of bestiality, mention of reader's parents' death, mention of the Roman Empire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_little_ginger_potato/pseuds/the_little_ginger_potato
Summary: Please check out the tags before you'd read the fanfic. I want to make it clear that this fanfic is based on fantasy, so don't expect much historical accuracy.I'm thankful for all my readers, for the comments and kudos. But no hate or shaming will be tolerated! I write fanfics as a hobby for free, so negative/hateful comments will be deleted immediately. English is not my first language, but I do my best to avoid making errors.Thank you for reading my work ♥I included Fergus and Brian in the tags (as characters) 'cause I used their FCs.FCs:Eoin: Fergus GleesonDarragh: Brian GleesonAesthetic: https://64.media.tumblr.com/d1d5de21ecda91afe3fdd57726e9025b/7fc6b7550339e89d-20/s500x750/c5e0a2162e675fe0da6cff5ed8bc14199d9c3b76.jpgP.S. : My Gaelic is at a very beginner level, so apologies if I made any mistakes!
Relationships: Fergus Gleeson/Reader, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Reader/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Lughnasa

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the tags before you'd read the fanfic. I want to make it clear that this fanfic is based on fantasy, so don't expect much historical accuracy.
> 
> I'm thankful for all my readers, for the comments and kudos. But no hate or shaming will be tolerated! I write fanfics as a hobby for free, so negative/hateful comments will be deleted immediately. English is not my first language, but I do my best to avoid making errors.  
> Thank you for reading my work ♥
> 
> I included Fergus and Brian in the tags (as characters) 'cause I used their FCs.
> 
> FCs:
> 
> Eoin: Fergus Gleeson  
> Darragh: Brian Gleeson
> 
> Aesthetic: https://64.media.tumblr.com/d1d5de21ecda91afe3fdd57726e9025b/7fc6b7550339e89d-20/s500x750/c5e0a2162e675fe0da6cff5ed8bc14199d9c3b76.jpg
> 
> P.S. : My Gaelic is at a very beginner level, so apologies if I made any mistakes!

The journey to your new home seemed so short as if you’ve only blinked your eyes once, maybe it was because you never wanted to arrive. However you loved your uncle (he was the only one who has remained alive in your family), you wished that your ship would sink, or that you’d be attacked, but none of that happened and you arrived sooner than you’d have wished to Dubh Linn. 

The king himself has greeted you by the shore, and even if it was a noble gesture you wished more than anything that something would happen to stop him from marrying you. A sudden war, illness, death, anything. The Decline of the Roman Empire has occurred, yet what they left behind was nothing. Your uncle, as a merchant has been frequently visiting Ireland and when the king whose wife has deceased lately has heard about you, and saw a painting of you, has ordered your uncle to bring you to him before the Lughnasa would have begun. Your parents were murdered by the Romans, all your goods and money were taken by them, so when your uncle has shared the king’s order with you, even if it was against your plans, you have agreed on going. This was all before you’ve seen the king, but now that you were standing there front of him, you have already regretted your decision. He was old, old enough that walking has caused him difficulties, he smelt bad, and as soon as he’s opened his mouth you felt sick even from the thought of kissing someone who had rotten teeth. Yet you tried your best to seem well behaved even if every inch of your body was against marrying to this man.  
Once the king has held his gouty hand out towards you, with a little hesitation you’ve held onto it, but you’ve gasped as a rider has suddenly blocked your way. The man on the white horse has snapped you out of your worried thoughts and without shame you’ve held his intense look, as you were looking back at his warm pair of eyes. You’ve faintly heard the exchange between him and the king’s men, but you couldn’t take your eyes of him. He was barely older than you, and his face was the most beautiful one you’ve ever seen. But after he’s apologized, he’s trotted on with his horse, much to your disappointment.

**

You were looking at yourself sadly in the mirror while the servants were preparing you for the wedding. Rumors had it that even Saint Patrick himself would come to the wedding, but even if it has made everyone giddy you were unfazed by it. The white thin dress didn’t cover your shoulder, and once they’ve made some braiding with your hair, the servants have stuck some fresh white flowers in your hair, some white ribbons hanging down from the back. You asked them to leave you on your own, and when the right time has come you’ve sneaked out through the back of the tent. It was an unknown land, you knew that you couldn’t escape your fate, but you needed some fresh air, so before the wedding you felt the urge to go for a walk.

The forest nearby was magical and the mild fog has only made it more mysterious, but it had a welcoming and not a dark aura to it. As you’ve advanced further in the woods, you were startled when a bearded man has stepped out from one of the trees, his face having some weird white painting dried on it. He had a long wooden cane in his left hand with strange symbols carved into it. 

“Do not be afraid. You’ve met my brother, Eoin, yesterday.” He’s spoken on a friendly tone and when he’s mentioned of the handsome stranger your fear has all together disappeared. 

“We’ve only looked at each other for a few seconds….I wouldn’t call it a proper meeting.” As the other has smiled at you behind his beard you’ve returned his smile and watched as he’s bowed his head front of you.

“My name is Darragh, I’m a druid, there’s only a few of us have left, since Patrick has come back to our land…if you wish I can take you to my brother, so …like you’ve said, the two of you could properly meet.” 

A druid. You hesitated a little but eventually you’ve introduced yourself and has followed the other man deeper into the woods. You must have gotten far enough from the tents, because you’ve been walking for a while but you didn’t care. You wanted to meet Eoin before you’d ruin your life with that horrible marriage.

**

There he was sitting in the middle of a small circle shaped glade, as Darragh has walked you to him and he’s stood up, your cheeks blushed from how he’s towered above you, and his face was even more beautiful up close like that.

“Tráthnóna maith, maighdean álainn.” Whatever he’s said as you were looking up into his eyes, you felt like he must have said some sort of a spell, because you were mesmerized by him. “Is é mo ainm Eoin.” 

“My brother doesn’t speak your language, but he’s welcomed you and has introduced himself…Y/N is ainm di.” Darragh has spoken as he’s introduced you to his brother instead of you. 

“Tá ainm álainn daor agat.” When his brother has translated his sentence, the blush has only become darker on your cheek. 

“Thank you…I wish our meeting would have happened under different circumstances. The king is about to marry me tonight…although I don’t want to, I’m afraid I can’t do anything.” You knew it wasn’t appropriate to stare at a man like you were looking at Eoin, but you couldn’t stop, and deep down you wished that he’d kiss you. 

“Má chaitheann tú an oíche liom, ní bheidh sé de cheart ag an rí tú a phósadh a thuilleadh.” You glanced back at his brother to translate for you, then you looked back with doubts at Eoin. 

“If I spend the night with you…I’m sure the king indeed doesn’t wish to have me as his wife anymore---but he’d want me dead…the both of us.” 

“Bhraith mé é sa nóiméad a chonaic mé tú. Ba mhaith liom tú a bheith liomsa. Bhí fís ag mo dheartháir, go seolfaidh maighdean álainn tríd an bhfarraige roimh an Lughnasa. Agus tá a mbeannacht ag na Déithe orainn….Y/N, Is tú an maighdean sin.” As you heard Darragh talking about his vision, in which he’s seen you, you’ve looked back into those beautiful eyes which had the mixture of the color of the wild sea and the green fields. You ran your hand along Eoin’s smooth cheek then moaned loudly against his lips as he leaned in and returned the kiss deeply. No one has ever kissed you before, but the way Eoin was doing it has made your whole body burn with desire for his body. 

“I want to give myself to you…to you only Eoin. I want to be yours.” You said loud enough so his brother could translate it for him. 

“Le bheith ina rí caithfidh an fear cúpláil le capall. Sin an saincheaptha. Ach is créatúr naofa den sórt sin thú, má bhriseann mé isteach tú, déanfaidh tú do rí díom ... agus beidh tú i mo bhanríon álainn. Déanfaidh mo dheartháir an ag sanctóiriú de an dóiteán.” (=To be a king a man must mate with a horse. That's the custom. But you are such a holy creature, if I break you in, you will make me your king ... and you will be my beautiful queen. My brother will sanctify the ritual.) 

His words didn’t scare you, and you’ve wanted him even more, but you shivered lightly as you heard how fire was ignited by his brother and it has spread along in a perfect circle shape around you. Eoin wrapped his arm around you, and gently pulled on your shoulder so you’ve leaned your back against his chest as you were standing there watching as Darragh has walked up slowly towards you. Your eyes widened as he pulled a sharp tool out from his grey robe, but as Eoin was there with you, you’ve suppressed your fear. You looked into his brother’s blue eyes and remained still as he cut the tool along the middle of your dress, which now has fallen onto the ground along with your underwear, leaving you completely naked. Darragh has placed his palm onto the bottom of your stomach and began to murmur something under his nose. You were about to step away when his hand has slipped lower, but as Eoin began to spread kisses along your bare shoulder you’ve stayed. His brother continued the chanting as his palm was pressed against your vulva. But then Darragh has stepped away and took a few more steps farther as he now continued the chant out loud, the fire still burning in circle around you. You’ve turned around and watched as Eoin has undressed completely front of you. His body was beautiful, you ran your hands along his slightly hairy chest and hummed as he cupped your arse cheeks. Your clit was throbbing from his warm and hard penis which was pressed against your intimate area. You didn’t mind his brother’s chanting, drumming nor his presence, because Eoin has completely enchanted you. 

You ran your fingers along Eoin’s brunette locks while he began to kiss your neck, your collarbone, then lower, till his mouth wrapped around one of your nipples. You felt his length kept throbbing as it was pressed against your abdomen. You wanted him inside you, to take away your virginity, to have him fill you with his seed. 

As he slowly pushed you onto the ground and has crawled between your legs you felt your heart was beating so fast. You bit down on your lower lip as you felt Eoin’s tongue being ran along your pussy lips, before he pulled them apart and he pressed his tongue tightly against your pink throbbing clit. You arched your back from the unknown sensation and looked at his brother from the upside-down angle, moaning louder as Eoin pushed his tongue inside your hole. His brother was still chanting out loud and was drumming in a faster rhythm. Your eyes rolled back when Eoin has begun to suck on your clit, the waves of joy have run along your body several times as you reached your orgasm, then soon after you felt something bigger and harder being pressed against your entrance. You looked back down to see Eoin’s massive erection, poking against your wet folds. He was looking at you with lust, his hands ran along your body and eventually he’s grabbed onto your breasts before he’s thrust his erect penis inside you. You cried up in pain and held tightly onto the grass around you as he gave a few more firm thrusts, but then he’s pulled his member out of your aching hole. His length was covered in your blood, as a proof of your virginity. As he reached out you held onto Eoin’s hands and let him pull you onto your knees. He slipped two of his fingers inside your hole, which were now covered in blood, then you watched as he’s drawn some runes with the blood along your stomach, then once he was done he’s pulled you tightly to himself and he’s thrust his length back inside you while you were still on your knees, facing him. You looked down at his handsome face as you began to ride on his length, loving how he was stroking your breasts and was massaging them. The pain was slowly fading away, and you felt a needy tingly feeling all over your body.  
Eoin has pushed on your body and has helped you into a position so you were on all fours, before he’s thrust back inside you. You moaned as one of his hand was pleasuring your clit, while his other hand was on one of your breasts. You closed your eyes down tight when an even more intense orgasm has hit your body. You moaned loudly, for which Eoin began to pound inside you wildly. The two of you had the similar image of an animal being mated in heat. 

Eoin has groaned lowly once he’s came inside you, you felt how some of his semen has squirted out while he was still thrusting hard inside you. He hugged you tightly to himself from behind and your eyes widened once his still hard cock has slipped out of your hole and the big amount of warm semen has flown out of your hole onto the soil below you. You held onto Eoin’s hands as he pulled you close to himself, so you were facing him, and you closed your eyes down as he thrust his penis back inside your sensitive hole. You looked up startled a bit as his brother walked up to the two of you. You watched as Eoin has held his left hand out which was cut by the sharp tool his brother had, then as he’s gestured at your hand you’ve done the same, hissing a bit as your palm was cut, but once Eoin has entwined his fingers with yours, the pain was bearable. 

This was followed by more chanting and you began to make out with Eoin as he sped up his thrusts inside you. You were kissing Eoin’s smooth shoulder and neck, while your free arm wrapped around his slim torso. “I love you.”

“Tá grá aici duit.” His brother has said to him as he’s stopped with the chanting for a second. 

“Is breá liom tú.” Eoin has whispered against your lips, and you didn’t need a translation for that, from his voice tone, you knew what he said. You kissed him longingly and moaned up at the same time with him as the both of you have reached your orgasms. His length filled your needy wet hole so good; you didn’t even want him to stop. But you’ve gasped as your heard noises around you. 

“Withcraft! Witch! Unholy! Blasphemy!” The noises were coming closer, and you looked scared as you’ve spotted all the religious Christians approaching the glade. 

“Eoin! Caithfidh tú imeacht! Déileálfaidh mé leo! Ní leomhfaidh siad draoi a ghortú.” Darragh has shouted at his brother. 

You got up from the ground, and allowed Eoin to pull you after him. Darragh has did something with his cane and with something what he had in his hands, but the next thing that happened amazed you, as a thick black fog has appeared around you. You ran fast after Eoin till you reached till his horse. Once he got up on it, he’s pulled you up behind him. You wrapped your arms tightly around his naked body and looked with fear around you. You were leaving the forest fast enough, but you were worried about Eoin’s brother, and you were sure that his worry must have been greater than yours for his brother. 

You were on the run for long hours till you’ve reached to a small house. Once you’ve gotten some clothing you’ve followed Eoin to the shore and gently hugged him from behind, pressing a gentle kiss onto the middle of his back. You didn’t say anything because you knew he wouldn’t understand you, but you wanted him to know that you’ve shared his feelings. There was a loud thunder as the sky began to grow darker. 

“Tá fearg ar na Déithe. Chuir Pádraig fearg orthu.” You glanced up at Eoin, wishing that you’d have understood him. You reached up to fondle his damp cheek, which was a mixture of his tears and the rain falling down upon the two of you. 

“We can’t stay here…the king won’t spare our lives.” You knew it was useless to tell him anything, but you just couldn’t help it, you had to talk to him. You closed your eyes down as Eoin has leaned down and kissed you longingly. 

“Rachaimid ó thuaidh, beidh a fhios ag Darragh cá bhfaighidh muid é.” Once he’s finished talking, he’s held onto your hand and pulled you back inside the small house. It was cold inside, but he couldn’t risk to light fire, in case people were already looking for you. 

However you weren’t cold at all. He pulled a thick fur blanket onto the two of you, once you’ve leaned down on the bed without any of your clothes on. He kissed you on the lips for long minutes, while his hand was slipped between your legs. You were curious, so you've reached down as well to feel his erection. You brushed your fingers along his brunette pubic hair before you began to push the tight skin back and forth along his member. He ran his thumb along your lower lip, while he gave you an intense look, from which you sort of guessed what he wanted. It made you blush, but once you've pushed the blanket aside you've crawled lower and smiled up at him. Gods, his penis made you so wet between your legs, just by looking at it. You stroked his hairy thighs, then as he's gently held onto the back of your head you've parted your lips and watched his face attentively. He was enjoying this greatly, he could barely hold back his moans as you were lowering down, taking as much as you could inside your mouth. You pressed your tongue against the side of his length as you were moving your head up and down, sucking his length. He was muttering something quietly and yet you didn't understand, you found the words leaving his lips so hot. He began to thrust up harder against your throat, till he gave one last thrust. As a reflex you've gagged from the sudden warm substance hitting your throat, but as he was soothingly stroking your hair you've swallowed some of it before you've pulled your head up and leaned back down next to him. You panted as he hovered above you and rubbed the warm head of his cock along your wet folds. You wanted him inside you, so badly. You were letting out needy moans, then you’ve groaned once he’s finally pushed his member deep inside you. 

This time it was different, he was doing it slower, and more affectionately. It also felt more intimate since you were on your own in the dark. You were planting kisses onto his beautiful cheek. You were moaning quietly by each thrust. He lowered his head under the blanket and began to kiss your breasts, sucking on your nipples. You ran your fingers along his back and wrapped your legs tighter around his torso. His length was bumping against that sweet spot, which soon has drawn a groan out of you but just in time Eoin has pressed his palm against your mouth. You had to be careful and not be heard by anyone. You were looking up into his eyes in the dim light since the full moon’s light has penetrated into the room. He buried his face into the pillow as he reached his own orgasm, emptying his seed inside your womb.  
When Eoin has stopped moving you gently began to stroke his back and hair till he’s eventually fell asleep between your legs. You were tired and sleepy but you’ve forced yourself to stay awake.  
At dawn you heard someone and you’ve quickly shook Eoin, pointing towards the source of the noise as you knew talking to him would have been useless. He pulled a knife out from the bedside table’s drawer, but as the door was torn open the both of you have calmed down. You smiled as the brothers have hugged each other tightly. 

“I’m glad to see you Darragh. I couldn’t speak to Eoin, but I felt how worried he was for you.” 

“Thank you. It’s a joy to see the two of you…I’m afraid we can’t stay here. The age of the druids and Gods are over---I have a fellow druid, he has a boat. I met him on my way here, he’ll take us away from here, to Scotland. We can start a new life there.” 

While Darragh has said the same to his brother in their language you were thinking it over, however there wasn’t much to think of. There was no reason to stay, the only thing that mattered to you was Eoin, and as long as he’d have been there with you, you’d have gone anywhere he wanted you to with him.


End file.
